The Quidditch Player And His Healer
by allthingsmagical
Summary: The second in three Christmas story one shots. After three years of being alone and throwing himself into his work, a face from the past comes back to Harry that makes him face the last thing he wants. But is it? For Cathcer1984. Please R&R


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling._

**For:** _Cathcer1984_

**Pairing/character: **_Harry/Draco._

**Rating:** _M._

**Word/picture/situation/prompts:** _One is in hospital because of their job, the other is a healer._

**What you don't want to see in the fic:** _Rape/blood/violence._

**Anything Christmas related you would like to see:** _Tinsel._

**Word count:** _1,251_

**Authors note:** _I hope you like what I have done with what you wanted and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Merry Christmas Cathcer1984._

**Authors note 2:**_ Thank you to DevientGrey for proof reading it for me :)_

* * *

><p>Harry walked up to the desk. "Another Quidditch player." he said, picking up the clipboard that had papers attached to it.<p>

Harry had been a healer at St. Mungo's for three years. He moved to New York after his break up and studied to become a healer there, only returning when St. Mungo's offered him a place among them.

Missing England and his friends, Harry snapped up the chance and had been at St. Mungo's ever since.

"We have had to put him in a private room Harry."

"Wait a minute, this says he came in two hours ago, why haven't you mended his fingers?"

"Because he won't let any of us near him Harry. He has asked for you and has said that he doesn't want to be treated by anyone else."

Harry sighed. "I really can't deal with this today."

Christmas was now Harry's worst holiday as it reminded him of the heartache he went through three years ago when his lover of two years had left him because Harry had wanted commitment and his lover was in it only for the sex. After many arguments, Harry went to bed that night and woke up to an empty flat, Draco had taken his clothes and all his belongings and left in the dead of the night.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the room, not looking up from his clipboard. "Hello. I am healer Potter, of course you know that as you asked for me personally. But you can call me-Draco." Harry gasped as he looked up in the middle of his speech to see the last person he wanted to see at this time of year.<p>

"That's my name Harry."

"What the hell Draco. You leave in the dead of the night and then four years after hearing nothing from you, you just show up and act as though all is well between us?"

"I have broken my fingers during Quidditch practice, it's not as if I turned up on your door step."

"That would never happen as you will never know where I live."

"Don't you believe it Harry. Until I heard your name being mentioned when I checked myself in I didn't know you worked here. It was only by luck that I found out where you live because I spotted you walking home from somewhere. Do you floo everywhere?"

"Not that is no longer your business Draco, but yes I do. Now let me sort you out so you can leave and continue with your training and take a crazed fan home with you."

"Harry I haven't done anything like that since before I met you."

"Then I will sort you out to get back to your partner."

"I don't have anyone Harry. There hasn't been anyone since you. It's been lonely, that's why I threw myself into my work."

"That was your choice Draco." Harry said as he walked over to the blond and picked up his right hand gently and started to run his fingers delicately over Draco's. Harry started to run his fingers through Draco's. "I will have your fingers fixed in no time Draco."

"Why thank you Harry, but that hand is fine. It's the fingers on my left hand that are broken." Harry sighed in annoyance and dropped the blonds hand moved round to the other side of the bed. "Don't look at the notes well do you?"

"It wasn't listed what hand it was." Harry lifted Draco's left hand up and took his wand out and got to work in fixing the fingers.

Draco couldn't help but just sit and watch him. Gods he had missed Harry. The biggest mistake he had made was leaving Harry. Why did he go against what he really wanted and tell Harry he didn't want commitment? He knew he had done it because he was scared of losing Harry in the long run, but all that seemed stupid now.

"All done. You will need to take a pain potion to relieve the pain and will have to stay here until the potion starts to wear off as it could cause a state of drowsiness."

"Harry, do you think we could get together for old times sake. Just one more time, please Harry?"

Harry looked closely at Draco and left the room without answering. Harry had to go home and think, did he want to get involved with Draco again only to have his heart broken a second time?

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later when Draco was dozing Harry slipped quietly into his room and warded it off with powerful silencing and locking charms. Harry did all the thinking he had to do, sure if this went wrong Draco would leave his life again, but at least Harry would be prepared for that this time.<p>

When it came down to it, it was what Harry wanted, and what he wanted was to have Draco, even if it would be for the last time.

He slowly walked over to the bed and pulled a long strand of tinsel from his pocket and slowly but gently started to tie the blonds wrists to the bed. He knew the tinsel wouldn't remain on his wrists for long as it was easy to snap.

Harry stripped them both of their clothes leaving them naked. He pointed his wand at his entrance and stretched and lubricated himself before climbing on to the bed and on top of the blond.

Draco awoke with a start when he felt the weight on his upper legs and looked up to see Harry smiling down at him. "Harry?"

"Yes Draco." Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's cock and started to stroke it until it was hard.

"I took your silence as a no." Draco moaned as Harry's hand worked faster.

"Oh no Draco." when Harry felt that Draco was hard, he lifted himself up and sunk back down on the blonds length. Draco started move his arms forwards and looked up at them when he felt an irritation there. "Red tinsel Harry?"

"I know they won't bind you for long." Harry smirked as he started to to bounce up and down on the blonds cock. "Oh yes Draco."

Draco growled and snapped the tinsel, surprising Harry by turning them both over. "Gods Harry it's been too long." Draco moaned as he pounded into the man under him. Harry hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and his legs around his waist, the heels of his feet digging into the blonds arse.

Harry dug his blunt fingernails into the Slytherin's back as he felt himself close.

When Draco put his hand between them and started to stroke the brunets member, Harry cried out, "oh Draco I'm cumming" just before spilling all onto both of their stomach and chests with Draco following shortly after and collapsing on to the brunet panting with his face buried in his neck.

Draco rolled off Harry and laid beside him. "I'm sorry I walked out Harry, I have regretted doing so and I wish I never did it."

"What are you saying Draco?"

"I'm saying I want to be with you, go to sleep with you, wake up with you, move in with you. Marry you."

"Really Draco?"

"Really Harry. I love you."

"I love you too Draco. I never stopped." Harry replied as he cleaned them both up and covered up their naked bodies and snuggled up closer to his boyfriend. Harry loved this time of year.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**What do you think? **

**Review?**


End file.
